Saving Harry
by YELLOWisthecolorofhappieness
Summary: 3 year old Harry was seriously abused by the Dursleys until one day Sirius and Remus take him in. Will they be able to fix Harry's scars or will he be wounded forever because of what was done to him. Warning: child abuse in the first and second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know this has been done before like one hundred million trillion times but I love reading the Sirius saves harry from the Dursleys thing so this is my twist on it. ALSO if you like this type of hp fan fiction I suggest you write one and send me a link cause I love reading them and if you have already written one send it to me too! Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 1: Finding Harry

_BANG BANG BANG_

Harry was abruptly woken from his nap up by his uncle

"BOY WAKE UP THERE ARE CHORES TO BE DONE!" He yelled in an angry tone,

Harry slowly started to sit up; he reached around the darkness for his glasses. He really didn't want to get up, he was so tired! But he knew better then to go back to sleep, if he did he would probably get a beating and then get locked in his cupboard without supper. But his fatigue was really starting to take over his 3 year old self as he started to dose back off to sleep, this was suddenly interrupted by Uncle Vernon throwing the cupboard door open, grabbing him by his oversized shirt and throwing him into the wall, harry bit his lip to stop the scream that wanted to escape his mouth. A broom that was twice the size of him was thrown into his hands

"The house needs sweeping!" Uncle Vernon roared "and if it's not done in the next 15 minutes someone will be in deep trouble" With that he left the hallway to go watch TV. Harry dragged the broom into the kitchen; he figured he would start there. While he was sweeping he looked out the window, it was a nice day in June the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. He could see Dudley and his friends playing on the little swing set that was in the backyard. He wished that he could be outside playing instead of doing chores but reminded himself what uncle Vernon told him, "You are a useless freak and freaks do not get to play, they get to do chores". Plus playing outside would mean playing with his cousin, and that was something he did NOT want to do. He shook his head and kept on working. When he had all of the dirt in a little pile he remembered he did not have the dust pan! He opened the cupboard where the cleaning supplies were in and reached out to grab it, it was on one of the upper selves and he could not reach it! He could hear his uncle snoring in the front room so he quietly grabbed the stool that was used when he did dishes and got up on it to grab the the dust pan but when he pulled it a bunch of things crashed down with it; including a big container full of bleach that hit him in the head and knocked him off the stool on the floor with a **BANG! **This woke up uncle Vernon who came storming into the kitchen

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed he looked around the kitchen and saw a bunch of cleaning bottles everywhere; some were even broken and leaking on the floor. Harry couldn't hold it back, his head hurt from the bottle and his bum hurt from falling on the floor and he was about to get a beating. He started crying. Vernon grabbed the broom off the floor and started whacking Harry with it, Harry curled up in a ball on the floor to try to shield himself from the pain. At this point he was hysteric. Vernon started hitting him harder and harder until he smacked him on the head. Everything went very fuzzy for Harry as he was dragged toward his cupboard and thrown in, it was locked and with one last heap of anger Vernon yelled

"_THERE WILL BE NO SUPPER FOR YOU TONIGHT YOU USELESS FREAK!_" and with that he was gone.

Everything was dizzy for Harry and he was in so much pain, all he could do was sob until eventually he fell asleep; dreaming of a better life without his aunt and uncle.

Sirius Black sat in a high security cell in Azkaban; he had just eaten what they called 'lunch'; which was really just a mush of vegetables and some sort of sandwich. He was waiting for one of the guards to pick up his lunch tray, it was sad that that was the only thing he had to look forward to these days. _Stupid Peter _he thought to himself. He heard footsteps coming down the hall then he heard the door open, but it wasn't the small slot door that was used to give and collect trays; his whole cell door opened! He stood up immediately and started to walk towards the door.

"Take one more step Black and I'll kill you" one of the guards said firmly. Sirius stopped walking and looked at the guard. He wondered where he would be taken this time.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back" the guard told him, he did it and the guard put handcuffs on him.

"Now follow me and don't make any sudden moves" the guard kind of trembled on that last part.

He seemed like he was only about 20 years old yet they had him transport a high security prisoner? Well it's wasn't like Sirius was going to do anything anyways, I mean he was _innocent _after all! They walked down a few staircases and through a few door until they were OUTSIDE of the prison! He could fell the suns warm rays hit him; it felt so nice. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky! But why was he here?

"Excuse me sir but where are we going?" He asked, he was really confused at this point.

"I am not at legal right to tell you, now hold on" he said, Sirius held his arm and they apparated into the ministry. They were immediately met by Mad- Eye Moody who lead them down a few floors; at this point Sirius was extremely confused as to what was going so he asked again

"What is going on?"

Alastor looked at him and said "we'll tell ya once we get in a more secure place"

Sirius sighed and followed the young guard and the auror down a few more hallways and into a small room that just had a few chairs in it. They all sat down and the younger guard locked the door, both men had their wands at the ready. Sirius just smiled at this; sometimes it was funny that people were so scarred of him when he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Mad- Eye looked up at Sirius

"Mr. Black, we bring you hear today to give you the trial that you never got, there has been some evidence that has led us to believe that you may be an innocent man" Sirius' head shot up, he might be freed? They may finally find out that he was wrongly accused? He had dreamed of this day for so long he lost count! He could finally see Remus and Harry, _Harry _a big smile formed on his face. He was probably living with Remus and once this was all over with he would probably get to help him raise harry and the three of them could live such happy lives! Suddenly all these questions came to his mind; he wanted to know everything!

"What was the evidence? Did you find Peter? Where was he? When is the trial? What do..."

He was cut off by the auror "calm down Mr. Black please hold your questions and I will explain. We found Peter he was at the Weasley's in the form of a rat, one of the younger ones was apparently tormenting him. So when he thought no one else was around he turned into a human to try to scare the child into leaving him alone. Luckily on our part Arthur Weasley walked in the room right at that moment; caught the man and brought him into the ministry. He is being tried right now and you are next." the aurora finished. Sirius was speechless, serves that stupid rat right he thought to himself. A knock was heard at the door; the young guard opened it and another auror walked in with a veritaserum potion.

"Now we need you to drink this and then we will take you in for questioning" Alastor said while handing the potion over to Sirius. He drank it all and then they all sat there quietly for about ten minutes. There was another knock on the door and a man entered saying that they were ready from him. He walked down the hall into the courtroom, there were a lot of people watching but all he could really focus on was that Remus was there. They sat him down and cuffed his hands to the arms of the chair. He was then asked what felt like a million questions, like "were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Or "did you kill Peter Pettigrew?" And with each answer he heard more shocked gasps. When the questioning was finished they announced the verdict,

"I hear by pronounce Peter Pettigrew guilty! He will serve a life sentence in Azkaban for selling out the Potter's, blowing up a muggle street and blaming an innocent man. As for Mr. Black you a set free, the ministry will be announcing a formal apology and you will be given a reward of money in the next few weeks. Mr. Black, you are a free man." With that said the cuffs on his hands were unlocked, he stood up and looked around thinking to himself Sirius Black _a free man_

Harry woke up to the darkness of his cupboard, his head was pounding and the rest of his body ached so bad. He usually got beatings but he hadn't gotten one this bad in awhile. He lay in his bed for awhile, he saw a spider and picked it up and looked at it

"hewo mister spider where's chu famy?" He asked he waited a few seconds of silence before he whispered again "don worry, I wost my famy too" he paused" now I'm stuck here. dos chu wont to be frwee?" The spider crawled around in his hand for awhile until he heard someone walking toward him, he immediately sat up and hid the spider in his hand behind him. The cupboard door was unlocked and opened.

"Boy get up!" his uncle said.

Harry fully got up and out of his 'room'. He followed his Uncle into the kitchen and was handed a bowl of what his usual breakfast consisted of; the scraps from the rest of the family. He ate his soggy cereal and cold toast crusts; there was even a tiny bit of jam left on one! After breakfast he was instructed to weed the garden. His uncle muttering that there was nothing the stupid boy could screw up by pulling weeds as he shooed him outside. Harry didn't mind this at all; he loved gardening! He got to be outside feeling the suns warm rays and the breeze in his hair. When he sat down to start he finally let go of the spider that he had been holding onto during breakfast he let it go saying "now chu can bes fwee!" The spider crawled away and Harry watched and waved it goodbye until he could no longer see it. He spent all morning weeding the garden until Dudley and his friends came running into the backyard. They immediately dog piled on Harry who at some points couldn't breathe. The weight from all the boys hurt his bruises from yesterday so much! Finally they all got off of him and Dudley spoke "Harry would you like to play a game…" Harry shivered at this; he knew Dudley's games meant pain for him but before he could say no Dudley asked his friends "my football is flat again, we could play harry ball?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. Harry tried to run but one of the kids grabbed him and threw him on the ground. "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" One of them yelled, they all started kicking Harry at once trying to get him towards the net. When that didn't work they decided to just try and drag him to the net; which ended up in some one pulling his feet and one his hands. Harry was screaming in pain so someone cover his mouth and they continued the game. They ended up dragging him through the garden which pulled out some of the flowers. All of a sudden he was dropped and all the boys ran off. Harry laid there in pain and cried until he saw uncle Vernon walking up to him

"YOU UNGRATEFUL TWIT YOU CAN'T EVEN PULL WEEDS WITHOUT MESSING EVERYTHING UP!" He screamed at him

"B-b-b but it was dudwy who dids it not me!" Harry muttered.

"YOU TRY TO BLAME POOR INNOCENT DUDLEY FOR THIS! YOU STUPID BOY" he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the house "Petunia get me the wooden spoon!" He shouted. He sat down and threw a crying Harry over his knee. When he got the spoon he started to spank Harry with it "you need to learn how to act boy!" He said and after a few hard whacks he stopped and put Harry in the cupboard and locked it. Harry sat in there and Sobbed hysterically for who knows how long then stopped suddenly when he heard a knock at the door…

Remus Lupin walked directly toward Sirius when the cuffs were taken off. They both looked at each other for awhile until finally Remus spoke,

"I'm so sorry I thought it was you…" he said quietly.

"I would have thought the same Moony" Sirius said.

He smiled at his friend and then gave him a big hug. Remus smiled at him. Sirius still couldn't believe he was free, he missed all of his friends so much which reminded him

"Where's Harry, Remus? You're taking care of him aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"No umm…I'm not" Remus replied.

When he said this there was major sadness in his eyes. "Dumbledore took him away, I tried so hard but" he was cut off by Dumbledore walking up to the two of them.

"Congratulations Sirius, I knew you could never hurt a fly!" Dumbledore said.

Sirius was not hesitant to cut to the point and immediately asked

"Where's Harry?" A few people looked over when he said this.

"Perhaps we shall discuss this in a place a little more private" Dumbledore whispered. The three of them walked out of the courtroom and were immediately bombarded with reporters with questions, they answered a few and went on their way. Dumbledore apparated them to his office and they all sat down.

"Now I'm only going to ask you this one time; Where's Harry" Sirius was a little irritated when he said this, Dumbledore sighed then answered

"Don't worry about Harry, he is safe in the care of his aunt and uncle"

"WHAT? Are you kidding I've heard about those people, they were horrible to Lily! They're probably even worse to harry!" Sirius was furious

"I assure you that Harry is perfectly fine" Dumbledore said calmly

"Well I want to take him with me! I do not trust those muggles, and as Harry's godfather i have every right to do so!" He paused "I want to raise him like James would have wanted me to."

Dumbledore looked at him and said "What if he is happy with his Aunt and Uncle"

"What if he's not?" Sirius replied quickly

Remus, who was quite for this whole argument finally spoke up "why don't we go visit Harry in a week, we will go next Sunday afternoon, if Harry likes it there we will have no choice but to leave him with them but if he does not then we can take him in" he finished.

"Remus that's Brilliant! You always were the smart one, but do we have to wait a whole week?" Sirius pouted at the end thinking that a week was way too long!

"A week should be just enough time for you to get a haircut some new cloths maybe to just look a little less…scary?" Remus replied.

Oh Ya Sirius thought to himself, I'm still wearing prison cloths! God I must look scary I wouldn't want to give the kid nightmares! He was broken out of his thoughts by Dumbledore speaking

"I agree to that, I will send an owl and make the arrangements"

"NO! If they are treating him bad we want to give them no time to cover it up!" he said.

Dumbledore Nodded in agreement and the three of them made arrangement to meet outside the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00pm pm Sunday

_A week later_

Sirius and Remus waited anxiously outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius had cleaned himself up over the week and even picked up a present for Harry; a black stuffed dog.

Over the week he also found out how long he was in jail for and was caught up with all the news that had happened when he was gone. He had also decided that he was going to live with Remus until he bought himself a home. Dumbledore walked over to them and without a word they both grabbed his arm and they apparated to Privet Drive. They walked to House #4 and knocked on the door. A very large man answered the door and looked at them blankly for a moment before saying hello in a very confused tone.

"We're here to see Harry!" Sirius said brightly

A woman walked into the hall and looked at the three with a shocked expression on her face, she looked at the three of them for a few minutes before spitting out

"You're one of _them_ aren't you?"

"If by _them_ you mean wizards then yes, yes we are one of them!" Sirius replied angrily.

"Now may we visit Harry please" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"No he's already Freaky enough as it is! We will to have him associating with your kind!" Vernon spat out.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH OUR KIND! Now if you will excuse me" Sirius pushed passed the two and started to yell "Harry! Harry where are you?" Everyone was quite for a moment before a little voice come from inside the cupboard could be heard "Hewo?"

Sirius looked at the cupboard and saw it had a lock on the outside of it. THEY HAD LOCKED HIM IN A CUPBOARD? He was going to kill them! His head turned to Vernon and gave the dirtiest look anyone had ever seen and screamed

"ARE YOU DAFT!"

Well hoped you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always a help!


	2. Harry?

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites! I was so surprised how many people read and actually like my story! Also thank you to Chicky the stories you sent were so good! If you have any more or if anyone else has anymore stories they want to send to me feel free to do so! I'll read them all! Anyway on with the story! **

Harry sat up and wiped his tears away; he knew better that to cry when people were coming over, his uncle had taught him that whenever people were over he was to be quit and make sure no one knew he was there. He was very confused because usually someone told him when people were coming over. He then heard his uncle come racing down the stairs screaming "who the bloody hell is at the door". A bunch of dust from the stairs fell onto Harrys head. He heard the door being flung open and a few men talking, he pressed his ear angst the door to try to listen but then men were talking to quietly for him to hear, he heard his aunt walk to the door and all of a sudden he heard the people at the door screaming angrily at his relatives. Harry heard his uncle being pushed away and one of the men were calling his name. He really hesitated because he knew that his Uncle would be furious with him if he did but this man may also be mad at him if he didn't. So he decided to say hello, he knew what his Uncle would do but no what this mysterious man would do. The second he said it he regretted it because the man started screaming even louder. He backed into the far corner of the cupboard as silent tears came down his face. What would this man do to him?

"YOU KEPT HIM IN A CUPBOARD?" Sirius Screamed. He was furious! He had his fist squeezed so tight they turned white but that was the only thing that was keeping him from punching Vernon out. He walked over to the cupboard opened the lock and threw the door open only to find a shaking little boy in the corner with tears streaming down his face,

"Harry" was all Sirius was able to choke out

He dropped to his knees and silent tears fell from his face as he took in Harrys condition; he looked way to thin for his age but was wearing clothes that were way too big for him, and he had a bruise on his cheek. He looked around the cupboard; there was only a small cot that had a ripped pillow and a sheet with holes in it, he shook his head; this was just about as bad as his cell in Azkaban! He tried to reach in and grab Harry but Harry flinched away and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you Harry" Sirius said softly

Harry took his hands away from his hands but was still shaking violently. Sirius thought for a moment then grabbed the bag with the present for Harry in it and placed it on the cot,

"This is for you" he said and smiled

Harry looked at the bag with wide eyes

"A pwesent, for me?" he looked at Sirius curiously.

"Yes for you" he said with another smile

Harry took the present cautiously and pulled out the stuffed dog he looked at it for a moment in awe before hugging it to his chest

"Fow me?" he asked again

Sirius shook his head yes again

"Tank yous so much!" Harry said.

Suddenly Vernon ran at Sirius

"YOU DON'T GIVE THAT UNDESERVING BRAT ANYTHING!"

he pushed Sirius out of the way then tried to pull the dog away from Harry but before he could he grab it Remus grabbed his wand and pointed it at him

"Petrificus Totalus" he screamed and Vernon fell to the ground

Sirius grabbed a distraught Harry and hugged him in his arms. He was crying and shaking like a leaf

Petunia was screaming at Remus to let Vernon out of the spell, when he finally did both parents backed into the corner of the hallway in fear.

"I'm taking him with me!" Sirius declared

"Vernon! What will the neighbors think when they see _them_!" Petunia screeched

Sirius passed Harry over to Remus and gave Petunia the dirtiest look she had ever seen

"All you care about is the neighbors! Are you mad?" Sirius screamed

Petunia seemed to ignore this completely and looked at Vernon to come up with an idea, he smiled when he finally did.

"You can't take him" he said calmly

"What?" Sirius replied

"You can't take him unless we sign him over to you, we will only do that if you come and get him in the middle of the night." Petunia nodded in agreement.

"If you don't want your precious neighbors to see well just apparate with him" he said firmly

"We will have none of that freakiness in our house!" Petunia spat!

Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on Sirius's shoulder and agreed with them that they would come to pick Harry up at midnight and would bring the paperwork with them. Sirius was annoyed with this but was forced to agree. He walked back over to Remus who was now holding a sleeping Harry. He took him out of Remus's arms and set him in bed with his new stuffed to, pulled the sheet over him and kissed his forehead. He closed the door and looked at Vernon one last time before leaving

"If you lay one finger on him I assure you won't have any fingers left if I get my hands on you!" he said firmly and the trio walked out of the house and apparated away

Harry woke up and sat in his bed thinking of what had happened a few hours earlier. He could hear his Aunt and Uncle arguing over something but he couldn't hear the men who he thought might save him; he was really curious as to where they went so he built up the courage to go ask his Aunt and Uncle. He knew he would probably get a beating for this but he felt like he needed to know. He walked out of his cupboard and found them in the kitchen and looked up at his Aunt; she would probably no hurt him as much.

"Where dids da people go?" he asked

Uncle Vernon cut in

"They left because they found you freaky and annoying"

Harry frowned; he thought the men had liked him; they even gave him a toy! He was cut out of his thoughts by his Uncle talking

"What did I tell you about how to act when people come over? You're suppose to stay silent!" he roared

"But dey askd fow me!" Harry plead

"And talking back too! You're just trying to get punished aren't you!"

Harry tried to run away from his uncle but his little legs couldn't go fast enough his uncle grabbed him by his shirt and through him to the ground

"What about what that man said!" Petunia shrieked

"He said finger" Vernon replied

A smile crept on his face as he kicked Harry as hard as he could in the stomach. Harry screamed out in pain as he was kicked more and more until he was kicked in the face causing his nose to bleed. He tried to stayconscious but after about a minute the pain was too much so he gave up and his vision went black. Vernon picked him up by his shirt, threw him in the cupboard and locked it

"Stupid boy" he muttered to himself as he walked away

Sirius and Remus sat in Dumbledore's office.

"Why did you leave him with those monsters?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I thought they would treat him nicely! They are his family after all."

"ARE YOU KIDING ME? They are the worst muggles possible! Why couldn't you leave him with Remus?"

"Sirius you know the ministry would never allow that! What would happen on full moons?" Dumbledore stated firmly.

"GET A BABYSITTER! THAT'S BETTER THAN BEING ABUSED!" Sirius roared. Everyone went silent. Sirius got out of his chair and started pacing the office mumbling to himself that 'it wasn't fair' and that 'Prongs would kill Dumbledore if he found out'.

"What time is it?" he asked

"It hasn't even been an hour yet Padfoot" Remus replied.

Sirius frowned; he couldn't take waiting much longer. The memory of Harry flashed through his mind; he looked so broken and scared! How could he have just left him there! Even if it was just for a few more hours it wasn't right! He was going to kill those monsters that hurt Harry even if it was the last thing he did! Dumbledore broke him out of his thoughts

"So shall we get started on the paperwork?" he asked

"Yeah I guess" Sirius grumbled

"Well we have to file muggle and Magical papers plus we have to file a lawsuit for child abuse so Mr. and Mrs. Durlsey pay for what they have done" Dumbledore said calmly

Then with a flick of his wand about 300 papers floated over to his desk.

"Merlin's beard that's a lot to fill out" Remus said

"Well we best get started now than" Dumbledore said with a smile

…_11:45pm…_

Sirius was pacing around the room waiting desperately to go get Harry. There was still a lot of paperwork to fill out but they were all going to come back to finish it after they got Harry. Sirius kept desperately looking at the clock until finally Dumbledore told them it was time to go. They all grabbed his hand since he was the only one who could apparate in and out of the castle and landed on Privet Drive, they walked up to number 4 and knocked on the door. They stood there for about a minute until finally Vernon opened the door he looked at them then walked upstairs to go back to bed. They walked into the house and opened the cupboard door to find Harry sleeping on a blood stained pillow.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Sirius silently screamed

"You can't or you'll get into trouble! Don't worry he'll get his punishment in jail" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine" Sirius sighed

He looked at Harry again; the blood seemed to have come from his nose. Sirius shook Harry awake very gently trying not hurt him.

"Hi Harry" he whispered

Harry sheepishly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and waved hi back. Sirius went to go pick him up but he flinched away.

"It's okay, remember I won't hurt you" Sirius said with a sad smile

Harry still didn't seem to relax at all

"I'm Sirius but you can call me Padfoot, this here is Remus; you can call him moony and this is Professor Dumbledore. I'm your godfather; do you know what that is?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head no

"That means that your mom and dad wanted me to take care of you if something ever" he paused "happened to them" he said sadly

"Mummy nd daddy?" Harry asked with wide eyes

"Yes I was good friends with your parents, so was Remus" Sirius said happily

Remus smiled and waved. Harry waved back and sat up in his bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me?" Sirius asked

"whyed chu wan me ta ive wit chu?" Harry asked

"Because I love you Harry" Sirius said smiling

"Weawy?" Harry asked in awe,

Sirius shook his head yes and stretched his arms out to Harry who hesitantly took a step forward. Sirius took this chance and pulled the boy into a hug. Harry shook for a bit before he relaxed.

"Now go get your stuff so we can go okay?" Sirius asked

Harry nodded his head yes and walked over to his Cupboard and grabbed his ripped pillow, blanket with holes and the stuffed dog that was given to him today. He walked over to Sirius holding up his things.

"Is this all you have?" Sirius asked sadly

Harry shook his head yes

"Do you even have a jacket?" Sirius asked

Harry shook his head no. Sirius shot a glance at Remus, he wanted to run upstairs and kill Vernon then and there but he had to stay calm for Harry. He took the blanket from Harry and wrapped it around him so he wouldn't get cold when they went outside. He took a look at the ripped and now bloody pillow.

"Harry you can leave that here we'll get you a new one." Sirius said

"otay" Harry said and dropped the pillow on the floor.

Sirius picked him up and went to walk out the door as Remus and Dumbledore called Vernon downstairs to sign some papers. Vernon walked down the stairs and Harry tensed up immediately so Sirius took him outside and sat on the steps still with Harry in his arms. They sat there silently for a while till Remus and Dumbledore came outside. By then Harry had fallen asleep so they apparated without him knowing. When they were in Dumbledore's office they laid him down on the couch that was in there and found him a new blanket and pillow. They kissed him goodnight and started finishing the Paperwork and planning Harry a better life to come.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
